


Pineapple melon

by Rockysucks05



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Monster High Generation 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockysucks05/pseuds/Rockysucks05
Summary: Kieran might not be the best at,wel existing after  'why do ghouls fall in love' and trying to redeem himself with the help of his friend Wisp, but he recalls a rather cute boy other than Spelldon who was muttering something about music when they ran into each other.
Relationships: Jackson Jekyll/Kieran Valentine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Kieran's pov: 

Beep. Beep. I groaned and turned towards my I-coffin, and slid it off my nightstand and onto my bed I swiped dismiss and sighed. Today was a Saturday, so I didn't have any classes to attend,but I do I have Wisp come over to help me try to redeem myself for my previous actions since she redeemed herself. She smiled weakly at my last attempt,and tried to cheer me up but I wasn't up for it I just wanted to lay in my bed and try to forget about.

It didn't help that my room was basically empty from getting rid of my trophies by giving them to the girls they belonged to, along with a long apology letter. No one wrote back,but he didn't expect them to,so it was fine. That just meant he was more alone than usual,well other than his mother and Wisp,but they didn't really count.

What I really wanted was a boyfriend. More specifically the one I ran into in the bathroom,he seemed panicked muttering something about kids playing music,he bumped into me and frantically apologized. I smiled a little when he did so and told him it was fine and watched him stand in a corner. I wanted to say something about it but I decided not to and just walked out.

I deeply regret that now, I could have asked him his name,but then I would be even more of a gay mess so that was good in a way. I sat up and unlocked my I-coffin and scrolled the my media feed and of course texted Whisp, what are you doing?,he asked and smiled when I saw she was typing, nothing,but a good morning would have been nice she responded.

Well frick where are my manners, good morning sunshine. I typed before getting up still looking at my screen fuck off I don't want it now. I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone onto my bed and walked infront of my dresser to grab a hair tie and messily put my hair in ponytail. I snickered at how ridiculous I must look when I do this and grabbed clothing I was gonna need and headed off to take a shower in my bathroom.  
~~○○●●~~

After I got out of my bathroom,I walked back over to my phone to see what I expected Wisp,because who else would be talking to me,Well other than Spelldon Cauldronello,he was strange one but definitely charming in a way. He talked to me and made me smile,only because he doesn't know who I am.

Which is good in away but I feel bad for not telling him the whole truth and I wouldn't want someone to tell him before I could. I shook the thought of losing one of my only friends and looked at Wisp's message, did your mom okay our hangout today? She asked. That's a dumb question, she's fine with it as long as I keep this place clean. I sighed as I finished typing.

Did I finish my chores yesterday? I thought to myself my mom had yelled at me to clean anything yet so I guess I did. I smiled to myself triumphantly before I looked around my room and found the tote I was looking for I picked out a random boa and threw it over my head,and laid back down and decided to scroll through my phone again. Soon she texted me again, I opened the message and read it, give me a few hours and I'll be there it read I decided not to answer and instead take a nap.

~~○○●●~~  



	2. Mansion light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine and Wisp try to find something fun to do.

After three hours I was woken by someone poking my back. I groaned and swatted at whoever it was,"come on Val,you invite me over and your sleeping." I heard Wisp say. I opened my eye's and rolled over to look at her to see a small smile on her face. 

"Sup Val." She said still smiling,I lazily waved at her and rubbed my eye's before sitting up. She wrapped her arm's around my shoulder as soon as I sat up,"I missed you buddy." She said poking my cheek,she knew that I thought it was weird when someone poked me especially when it was an area on my face.

I rolled my eyes,"we saw each other last week,and we constantly talk to each other 24/7." I say rubbing my cheek to try to make the feeling of being poked go away. She shrugged,"yeah,but that's a full 7 day's of not seeing you in person,and you know I like to poke you." She smiled,and I scrunched my nose up at her,"and you know I don't like the feeling,but you insist that if you keep doing it I'll get used to it." She nodded. 

"Yeah,especially from a significant other." She said with a more serious tone. I sighed,she was the only one who knew that I like some guy at monster high,not a monster but a normie,why he was there idk,but I didn't really mind. "Let's focused more on redeeming myself and being trusted by everyone at mh."

She nodded understanding,she knew what it was like to be untrusted by ghouls there and she told me how much she didn't like it. 'It sucked.' I remembered her saying,'no one could look at me with out giving me a dirty look,and I couldn't do anything about it,and I pretty much deserved it.' She had said glumly.

That made me slightly upset,the fact that she thought that she deserved to be looked at that way or talked about behind her back,had actually made me angry at the time,but now I'm just upset and kinda disappointed. 

I was getting lost in my thoughts again which us easy when you usually have no one to talk to,you just kinda fade off into your own little world you know. I snapped my attention back to her to realise she was talking this entire time,she was standing now and walking around my room.

"It's so dull in here,you should redecorate-."I cut her off,"I'm not going to do anything until I've redeemed myself,then I'll worry about my room." She nodded and walked back over to me,"I understand,that's a good point you made,maybe you could get something new each time you get someone to forgive you."

She was smiling,this was the smile that told me that she had somethings in mind,but she most likey wasn't going to tell me what it was until I had classes or something so I just nodded. She sighed and flopped down next to me,"well what are we gonna do then,you have literally nothing fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe not in here but there might be something fun to do around here somewhere." I got up and offered her my hand,"come with me."

~~○○●●~~  
  
As we walked through the hall I noticed Wisp was taking interest in the wall pattern and the portraits that hung on the wall. I stooped soon at the portraits realizing my portrait was just a few portraits down. I hated the thing I looked so weird when I was kid, I felt that my nose was to big for my face others said it wasn't true, but my opinion matters more in this situation .

She stopped with me with a confused look,"what's wrong?"she asked sounding concerned. "Nothing it's just we need to go down this hall."I said pointing to our right. "Why do we have to go that way,I know you have no other monsters here or pits." She said with a smirk, I laughed nervously and looked down the hall then to the right,"can we please just go this way?''I asked once more,she sighed "I guess we can.'' She said sadly. I couldn't tell if she was faking it or was serious, I rolled my eyes and huffed,"we can go down this hall I guess." With that she grinned and intertwined our arms before dragging me down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys 🖤🖤 thanks for reading.


	3. The portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Wisp have a talk about the guy he ran into.

I sighed as I felt like another thousand years went by as we got closer to my portrait and started to regret more and more. She smiled as she saw my mom and dad's and stopped,the next two were me,my mom,and dad,then me. "Your parents are so cute together." I nodded "yeah they are." I smiled slightly. 

"Where is your dad?" She asked causing me to stop and think,"I-I don't really know right now.' I stuttered he always left for work in transylvania and I never really knew what he did. But after I came out he didn't really want to speak to me,he would ask me questions like how was I doing it hiw was my day and I'd answer.

I'd also ask him and he'd answered,he still said he loved me aswell but we barely did anything we used to. We no longer sat and read in the study room commenting on what the other was reading and would tell each other something funny form the book and share a laugh.

We didn't eat together anymore either. Wisp pat my back,"Well whenever you see him tell him I said hi."she said with a smile,"also where is your mother?"she asked. I smiled a little Wisp loves my mom and my mom loves Wisp. 

"She's downstairs,she has a meeting right now." Wiso nodded and smiled and kept walking still looking at the portraits above us and clearly she spotted mine because she snorted and looked at me. "This is funny to you ,huh?" I asked walking over to her and looking at the portrait.

I looked like a dork,I had glasses on and braces. I freaking hated those things made it impossible to eat anything that wasn't food,it was hard to drink blood without getting stuck on something. And the glasses fell off everywhere,I still have to wear them to read,but I had to wear them because I had my eyes messed up but they healed enough for me to not have to wear them all the time.

"It's hilarious,you were adorable back then,but this is,this is gold." She said with a smirk on her face.

~~○○●●~~

Eventually Wisp stopped taking picture's of my portrait and we got down the hall to the game room and played a game of pool,which I had never played correctly si when I won I yelled checkmate. She laughed at me for a good five minutes.

But now we were on our way downstairs to hangout with my mom,which was Wisp's favorite thing to do when she was here,but I couldnt blame her cause my mom is pretty awesome. When I came out she was a bit overbearing making sure I was okay,telling me she loved me constantly,and making sure I wasn't being bullied for being gay,but no one knew but her and my dad at the time along with Wisp. Which was nice but was kinda annoying

~~○○●●~~  
We were all sitting at the table now,Wisp and my mom were talking about some girl thing and only noticed that the subject had changed to me when my mom asked me a question. "Do you have anyone in mind for the blood moon dance?" She asked, I rolled my eyes and looked at Wisp who shook her head," Ma,that's like five months away anyway." I protested, She sighed and got up,"I know but you should think about inviting someone." I sighed and looked away from her,"do either of you need something to drink?,or eat?" Wisp nodded,"just a water please." I shook my head and looked at my phone as my mom walked away. I looked through social media and I saw him, I gasped but my mom was too far away to hear, Wisp looked over and saw what I was looking at."is that Jackson?" She asked and I looked at her,"that's his name?"I asked.

~~○○●●~~

She nodded,"yeah,why?" I shook my head and liked the post and followed it to an account,which was linked to another which I decided not to go to but now I knew a name. Jackson Jekyll. The Jackson Jekyll. I smiled and Wisp gasped,"do you have a crush on Jackson?" She asked a bit to loud for my liking I shushed her and put a finger over my mouth and looked around for my mom. "Could you keep that down?"I asked as she beamed ," you have a crush on Jackson." She whispered I rolled my eyes and nodded.

She clapped and giggled, "I know that guy." She said happily," you know him?" I asked and she nodded once more, "he's one of my friends,although we only talk when he gets detention." She said with a shrug.

I have her a confused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU, rn this can go two ways, Val can find out Jackson is also holt later, or next chapter,


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

Thank you guys so much for reading. I honestly thought no one would read this but you guys did it do and that makes me so happy even though I lack spelling and grammar skills most of the time along with writing. You guys don't talk about it in the comments and it makes me glad that you guys aren't really that crowd.

Anyways love ya !🖤🖤  
~Rocky


	5. Chapter 4

"Detention?" My mind starting racing detention is like jail for students and I have decided personally to never do anything for me to be put in a situation like that.

"For what?" She smiled and waved it off " let's just say that little dude is a character, he's two different people." She said and I thought it was just some metaphor. Maybe detention wasn't that bad though he seemed sorta sweet when I momentarily talked to him.

He seemed really worried and hurried but it was kinda like he was nervous and kinda sensitive. I wrapped up my thoughts as my mom came back with water. For all three of us might I add. Even though I said I didn't want anything,I took it anyway to be polite and I was getting kinda thirsty now.  
I sipped my glass of eater and looked at my mom who seemed all to happy "how have you and Spelldon been getting along?" She asked and I rolled my eyes "look I know you want that to work out but I really just want him to be a friend." I said and her smile faded a bit trying to stay happy "sorry but I don't have feelings for him that way." I said looking away from her.

"Maybe someone else?" She asked and I nodded "maybe,but I really don't want to go anyway the blood moon dance is kinda overrated." I said,I meant it that dance was really lame and it was hyped up for thousands of years. I freaking hated that dance there were dances like it through out years but I hated those to. Having to dance and drink infront of old bats was,honestly tiring.

It was constantly dance like this dance like that,drink,get judged by some old vamp about your hair,how you dressed,or your dance moves,hell sometimes how you drank. It was total bs and I hated it so no doubt the blood moon dance was going to be the times twenty. 

"Just because you don't like the dance doesn't mean its overrated,you could have so much fun there after you do your chores " she said with a smile and I sighed "when do I not do chores around here?" She glared at me and I looked away and rolled my eyes Whisp nudged me "Just do your chores and invite me as a second guest to whoever you bring,if you do."


	6. Chapter 5

I sighed "whatever I'm going upstairs." I say getting up and walking out of the kitchen and Whisp followed. I took out my phone and went back to looking at the picture of Jackson and followed through the accounts again stopping before I clicked his account name. I looked at Whisp and she looked at me "well look at his profile,go full stalker for all I care." She said with a shrug and I clicked on the profile.

It was mostly filled with pictures of a chameleon and a few of him and other friends. I clicked one of the pictures with him in it and saw Draculaura and Frankie. I started to feel kinda bad when I saw Draculaura I had messed up so much for her and she wont let me apologize,she wont even forgive me.

I sighed and Whisp rubbed my back "hey champ she'll forgive you eventually." She we said and I just got home and turned my phone off focusing on my walking "I highly doubt it." I said glumly I know I needed up,really,really messed up I just want a second chance to prove that I've changes and thought about what I'd done,and hey I don't even like girls in reality I like one of your friends and guess what hes a guy and probably likes girls unlike me.

I groaned my thinking taking over and making things worse Whisp stayed back a bit giving me some space and I sat down on the stairs. "I screwed up so bad and I don't even know how to fix what I've done." I said putting my head in my hands and Whisp walked over and sat a few steps below of me still giving me space.

"Listen to yourself you've accepted your mistake, I have and Spelldon doesn't know, you've changed and you just need to prove it,maybe....you should go to monster high I know it sounds crazy but maybe everyone will see you've changed if they see it with their own eyes over time." She said looking at me.

I looked at her and thought about it and slowly started to smile and nodded "why didn't I think of that." I say getting up and walking down to her step helping her up "come on I have a student application to fill out."

~~○○●●~~

I looked at my laptop thinking about actually filling out the application infront of me. Whisp across from me on the end of my bed I set my laptop to the side of me and on a pillow "Should I really go through with this?" I ask grabbing a pillow from behind me and holding it to my chest. "If you really want to,if you feel like this is the best way."


	7. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost my Google doc

So.... I list the google doc for this story and idk how..... I ll try to make up for my absence with one long chapter and a short one sometime in late December sorry for the inconvenience 🖤


	8. ATTENTION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming plans for this book :)

Okay so first, you might wanna do some rereading because I'm revising the entire story and making it a bit longer so I have more to go off of for my next chapter that will be coming in January if I can get this done fast enough if not then expect a new chapter in February.


	9. THANK YOU GUYS!!

I've never had this many reads before, thank you so much!!!! I'm still sorry about there not being a chapter I've been swamped with work and haven't written anything from my older fics cause I have to read back so just give me a bit of time but only because of that but because I'm doing a separate one of these on valentine's day <3 which will also be a 700 special


	10. Chapter 10

Listen, I love this story and I love you guys too but I'm not gonna update this one anymore, I'll link my new Valentine one once I start writing it but that will be it. I didn't even think anyone would read this honestly but it's one of my most read stories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write but if you read this thank you 🖤🖤 and follow me on twitter @roll_teen, short chapters more updates.


End file.
